For a long time, caps of gas cylinders have been constituted by a metallic member which is a body of revolution flaring progressively from the lower part to the end of the upper part forming the handling loop, to which the name "tulip" is generally given in French. These known caps do not permit manipulation much less easy handling of the gas cylinder.